Stealing from the Grim Reaper
by Badguyscanchange2
Summary: In the town of Romana, creatures with black wings are considered a bad omen. When Cooro decides to fly one night he is almost killed by soldiers because of his wings. Evaine is just a normal girl who disagrees with her town. As she saves Cooro and their love grows she might have found a reason to finally leave this dreadful town.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima or any of its characters. **

**A/N This is a fanfic that I wrote a long time ago...please tell me what you think.**

Because he woke up in the middle of the night while his friends were still sleeping, Cooro decided to go fly for a bit. He had always felt so happy in the air because it was the only place he could think. So he transformer and grew his magnificent, black wings and lifted himself into the air.

In the town far below Cooro called Romana, black winged things were considered a bad omen and were killed on site by soldiers. The whole town seemed to believe this except for one teenage girl. Evaine never let anyone know that she hated the lies these soldiers spread about killing black winged creatures. Evaine was walking when she heard the shouts of the commander telling his soldiers to get their bows. She cursed the damn soldiers mentally, doing nothing to stop them until she looked up and saw the cutest teenage boy she had ever seen. His wings beckoned for her to touch them.

"Oh no!" she gasped, knowing that he would be killed.

An arrow was shot and went into his wing before she could think of anything else. When she saw him falling Evaine snapped out of her trance and rand to where she thought he fell, but when she got there he wasn't there. She was looking up to see if he was in the sky still when he fell right on top of her, knocking her to the ground. He was barely awake and breathing hard. Evaine just sat and stared at him, dazed and slightly dizzy. The girl started to concentrate on his rich, black hair until the vertigo went away.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." She told the barely conscious boy as soon as she was herself again.

Pretty dazed himself he blinked over and over until he could make out blonde hair and beautiful, blue eyes.

"What's your name?" he said in a whisper. "Evaine." She smiled at him then turned serious. "This is going to hurt."

She barely lifted him up and onto her back and began walking far to the outskirts of town to an old abandoned house. When she got there, Evaine laid him on the floor and pulled out a tattered bag full of first aid things from the pack she carried.

"Is this also going to hurt?" he asked through his hazy consciousness.

"I'm sorry but yes it will."

"Do you need both hands to work on me?"

"Well, I guess not necessarily."

"Then is it alright if I hold your hand?"

Evaine smiled and gave him her right hand and started working on his wing. She had to pull the arrow out so when she did he squeezed her hand like a vice grip. When she was finally done wrapping his wing Cooro had passed out and rolled onto her forearm squeezing it tight. She tried to pull her arm out from under him but she couldn't budge it.

"Well I guess I'll have to stay here then." She said aloud.

She sat down with a huff and got comfortable. She played the day's events in her head. If the soldiers found them they would both be dead. She couldn't believe she took the risk just to save a boy she didn't know. That was the thing though; she wanted to know him. At last she closed her eyes and drifted off. Morning came too soon. Cooro finally woke up. Evaine was lost in her own thoughts so she hadn't heard him stir.

"Thank you." Evaine jumped, startled.

"Oh you're welcome." She replied sheepishly.

"My name's Cooro."

"It's nice to finally meet you." She grinned.

The two grinned at each other and looked away, embarrassed for no reason in particular. Then things became serious and Cooro's mood fell.

"Why'd all those soldiers shoot at me?" Cooro asked.

Evaine's lingering smile officially vanished. A moment passed before she answered.

"They think black wings are a bad omen in this town."

"Then why did you help me?"

"I don't agree with them." She said with a soft yet hard expression.

"If you were like them…I guess I would be dead right now."

"Yeah you would. How's your wing feeling?"

"It still hurts but not as much as yesterday. It'll still be a while before I'm healed enough to fully turn back into a human."

"I'm glad you're okay."

Looking down at his hand he finally saw that he was still holding hers. When he pulled his hand back he could see faint blackish blue bruised in the shape of his grip.

"I'm really sorry." He said with wide eyes and sincerity.

"It's alright. You were in a lot of pain."

"Yeah but I left bruises."

"They'll heal. It'll be fine."

"Alright." He said uncertainly then in a hushed voice continued, "Evaine you're one of the nicest people I have ever met. A lot of people would mad or disgusted with me right now. Many of them don't even want to touch me. I'm a freak but you don't see me that way. Thank you for making me feel normal."

She couldn't even speak she was so filled with emotion. This poor boy had been abused by so many people. He wasn't a freak; he just had an extra gift. Evaine stood up and walked over to a dusty window and looked outside. Cooro stood up and walked over to her and did the thing that surprised her the most: he hugged her. That was when she lost it.

Her emotions were running unchecked. She sat on the floor and started crying. He sat beside her and waited for the last of her tears to fall and then wiped a loose tear off her cheek. They were silent. The sound of the door being kicked in made her jolt up. She stood in front of him to protect him. She would honestly give her life for him if it came down to it. She hoped it wouldn't come to that thought.

**To be continued... **

**A/N I really hoped yall liked chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Viewer discretion advised** Lots of smut**

What walked in instead were three teenagers. It was two guys and a girl.

"Hey guys! How'd you find me?" Cooro asked.

"I'm a bat. I could find you anywhere. Plus Senri could always follow your scent." The girl answered.

"Evaine, these are my friends Nana, Husky, and Senri. Guys, this is Evaine. She saved me from the soldiers in this town."

They all shook hands. Evaine decided to give the four friends some space and went upstairs without any of them knowing. A little while later Cooro sought her out.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and went to him. He wrapped her up in his strong arms. She felt protected. Thumping noises downstairs finally broke them apart. They decided to investigate. They quietly slipped downstairs and peeked into a partially open door.

The sight before them astounded them. Nana was lying on a sheet on the floor with her pants down. Husky's head was between her legs, sucking her pussy like it was the last thing he'd ever get to eat again. Nana kept moaning while unbuttoning his shirt. She started breathing hard then loudly cried out.

Husky pulled his face back with a huge grin before kissing up her stomach to her breasts. He licked the tip before blowing on it. It stiffened just like he wanted it to. He took her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. He then gave her other nipple the same attention while his fingers rubbed her clit. Soon his fingers dipped into her sopping wet pussy. He moaned in approval. He quickly discarded his jeans.

"You ready?" he asked.

Nana nodded quickly. He plunged into her, making her scream. He slowly pulled out of her then went back in again. He increased the speed and soon Nana was lifting her hips in time with Husky's plunges.

"Oh god! Husky! Harder! Harder Husky!" Nana cried out.

Husky increased the pace even more, twisting her nipples at the same time.

"Husky!" She screamed as he sent her over the edge.

He caught the rest of her scream in his mouth, sticking his tongue down her throat. He hadn't cummed yet.

"Let me help you, baby." Nana said in appreciation.

She took his cock into her mouth. He fucked her face hard. She enjoyed it. Soon he shot cum into her mouth. She gulped it down greedily.

"I want more Husky!" she whined.

"I'll give you more baby." He said, his erection already popping back up again.

He gently turned her onto her stomach. She got on her knees, her ass in the air. He slid his hand down her back until he reached her puckered hole.

"Do you want to try it here?" he asked sexily.

"Yes Husky! Yes! Fuck my ass!"

He gently pushed his pinky inside, giving her time to get used to his finger. He slipped it back out before ramming back in with two fingers. She cried out. He started moving his fingers around while his other hand played with her breast.

"I think you're ready." He said huskily.

He slid his fingers into her pussy before rubbing her crack with her juices. He put his dick at her entrance. He pushed in to the hilt. She squirmed a bit, getting used to his large size. He slid until just the tip was inside her before slamming into her again. The motions continued, getting faster and harder. The two teens were both heaving as Husky got close to the edge. He reached around and squeezed her clit hard. She spun out of control while Husky shot his seed into her ass.

At last they were exhausted. He pulled out of her, making her wince, before holding her in his arms while they recovered.

Evaine and Cooro snuck back out.

"Wow." Cooro said, stunned.

"Yeah, wow." Evaine agreed.

**A/N Well this is my first ever smut. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon! Review please?**


End file.
